Curiously Kris, Fuck That Rank!
by DarkVamp28
Summary: [Jealousy Sehun Side Story, 2 of 2] Oh, tentu saja tidak ada, yang ada hanya kemungkinan vertigo hole-ku lecet parah gara-gara adik kesayanganmu itu, Joon. Dan bulge ranking sialan! HUNRIS/HUNKRIS/TOP!SEHUN X BOTTOM!KRIS SUPER SLIGHT!HUNKAI, HUNSOO, N' KRISHO. YAOI. NC. Almost BDSM scene. Read that carefully, dude :P dan jangan lewatkan A/N-nya kawan, gue gak nerima protes :p
1. Chapter 1

**_Curiously Kris, Fuck That Rank!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_IT'S TOTALLY HUNRIS BBY! :PP ALWAYS TOP SEHUN!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh, Halo :3 apa kemaren gue bilang 'Sehun Mommy?' itu HunRis terakhir gue disini? Well, ternyata enggak, bung, sorry for that xDD_**

**_Gue gak nyangka loh ada yang jadi suka HunRis gara-gara gue *weh PD x'D* bersiaplah, dude, gue punya lumayan banyak ide gila untuk pair favorite gue ini :v kekeke~_**

**_Oh, well, dan sekali lagi gue bilang, GUE ANTI PAKE BANGET SAMA BOTTOM/UKE SEHUN, jadi jan bahas tentang 'Ih Kris yang harusnya jadi seme' or 'Sehun itu ukenya EXO' blah, bottom sejati *biasanya :v* gak akan punya sumthing under his pants yang 'super 3D' :v gue punya beberapa fotonya *oh hell yeah, I'm deathly in love wiff Sehun #dies lewl xD* dan ADA foto dimana Kris sama Sehun berdiri sampingan, n' lu bisa liat perbedaan 'milik' mereka berdua, jelas sekali :v want that? Call me~ kekeke~_**

**_Oh, sorry, sepertinya gue mulai terlalu pervy disini QwQa, n', soal 'ranking' di FF ini, gue dapet ini di tumblr kalo kepo silahkan cari sendiri dengan 'exo bulge rank' digoogle u'll find it :v ada beberapa macem tapi inti dari semuanya sama, SEHUN IS THE BIGGEST ONE :V dan berhubung rata-rata orang mikirnya kalo yang punya disco stick besar itu pasti diatas dan sumone dibawah pasti punya disco stick kecil–_**

**_Then, kenapa Sehun dibawah? Soalnya Sehun polos? Pertanyaan gue–_**

**_Orang polos macam apa yang sering 'bangun' entah pas practice video atau di stage? Orang polos macam apa yang ngefansnya sama model pakaian dalem cewek? _****_Dan orang polos macam apa yang di pepero games China Big Love Concert nyosor-nyosor ke Lay sampe peperonya abis n' bibirnya KENA?_**

**_Dan kalo ada yang nonton EXO 90:2014 eps 3, pas bagian photobook Shinhwa yang entah-siapa-itu totally naked di foto, MC-nya *gue lupa namanya siapa =w=a* bilang 'Why do you like it so much?' ke Sehun dan Kai bilang 'Sehun-ah, what were you thinking?', seketika gue ragu, jangan-jangan sebenernya member terpervert di EXO itu Sehun cuma dia selamet gegara mukanya yang kata orang polos itu *Sowwy Hun dad~ QwQ*~ ada yang setuju sama gue?~_**

**_Dan, well, ini side story dari FF abal gue sebelumnya, kalo kepo silahkan liat, kalo males baca yang disana gue kasih rangkuman/?nya deh, intinya Sehun 'ngerebut' Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol gara-gara Chanyeol ngedeketin Kai *rangkuman macam apa ini =w=''_**

**_Fine~ xDD ini A/N-nya udah panjang banget loh, kalo mau ngobrolin Sehun sama gue tinggal PM! xDD_**

**_Belum masuk NC scene nya kay~ mungkin chap depan~ kalo ada yang mau =w=_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AR, Typo(s), completely weird language, IT'S TOTALLY YAOI, NC, Almost PWP n' BDSM scene, n' once again– BOTTOMING KRIS!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, happy reading~ =w=)v_**

**_._**

**_._**

Ah~ hei, kita bertemu lagi di _dorm boyband_ yang kelewat papan atas ini.

_Well_, sebenarnya kalian datang disaat yang kurang tepat. Disini hanya ada tiga _member_ yang tersisa, yang lain? Sedang menghabiskan waktu libur yang terasa lebih berharga daripada 20 batang emas murni –bercanda! Batangan emas itu lebih berharga, oke lupakan– ayolah, besok dan minggu-minggu berikutnya akan menjadi minggu paling sibuk, konser, syuting, pemotretan, dan– semua kegiatan melelahkan lainnya–

Eum? Kemana mereka pergi?

Ah–

Baekhyun, Chen, dan Tao sedang berbelanja –kebutuhan mereka sendiri, ngomong-ngomong–, lalu Kyungsoo sedang pergi menonton –bersama Chanyeol kali ini, sepertinya si Park itu sedang berusaha merebut kembali hati Kyungsoo–, Suho, Lay, Kai, dan Luhan pergi membeli kebutuhan mereka untuk bulan depan juga makan malam, mungkin juga sekalian berjalan-jalan.

Dan tiga lagi, Sehun, Kris, dan Xiumin, mereka bertugas untuk menjaga _dorm_, _well_, berhubung ada para petugas keamanan yang menjaga ketat gendung itu, ini tidak perlu mereka lakukan sebenarnya.

Oke, Kris hanya terlalu malas untuk berjalan-jalan –berbelanja, lalu Sehun lebih memilih untuk _'berkencan'_ dengan_ PSP_-nya, dan Xiumin terlalu mengantuk untuk beranjak keluar dari _dorm_.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berakhir di ruang tengah dengan TV menyala –dan Xiumin nyaris tidur sambil mengenggam remot TV, Sehun jelas sekali sedang fokus pada layar _PSP_-nya, danKris sendiri memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya, lebih baik daripada Kris mati kebosanan dengan menonton acara TV yang Xiumin pilih.

Hm, mari kita lihat, apa yang menarik untuk Kris lihat dari internet? Mungkin–

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

_BRUK!_

"Xiumin-_ge_?" Kris memandang aneh Xiumin yang tiba-tiba berteriak sambil membanting bantalnya –juga remot TV.

Xiumin –yang tadinya dalam perjalanan menuju kamar– menoleh kearah Kris dengan mata hampir menghilang, "Aku mau tidur, aku tidak sanggup untuk membuka mataku lebih lama."

Dan Kris hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum Xiumin berlari menuju kamarnya –dan tidur dengan nyaman dibalik selimut, Sehun? Abaikan saja dia, _PSP_ hitam itu jauh lebih menarik untuk Sehun.

Nah, sekarang, kita kembali pada Kris –pada ponsel Kris. Apa yang ingin Kris lihat tadi?

Ah– benar juga, melihat pendapat para _fans_ mereka tentang album _Overdose_, bukan ide buruk.

Sesekali Kris tersenyum tipis membaca _review_ tentang _album band_-nya di beberapa blog, kebanyakan gadis menyukai lagu _Overdose_ dan _Moonlight_, Kris juga sempat menonton reaksi para _fans_ saat menonton _MV Overdose_ –sebenarnya para _member_ suka menonton _fans reaction_ bersama-sama, tapi– _well_, Kris hanya sedang mencoba mempertahankan _mood_-nya sekarang ini.

Setelah selesai dengan _fans reaction_, Kris berpindah pada artikel lain– tunggu, Kris mau lihat apa? Berita terbaru? Oh, Kris bahkan lebih tahu daripada apa yang para _netizen_ itu ketahui–ayolah, _appa_ macam apa yang tidak tahu berita tentang anak-anaknya sendiri?

Lalu apa yang menarik untuk Kris lihat?

Oh– Kris tahu–

_'EXO's official and crack pair'_

Oke, Kris hanya mencoba membunuh kebosanannya, jangan katakan kalau Kris itu kurang kerjaan –karena kenyataannya memang begitu.

Kris segera men-_scroll_ kebawah –mencari namanya.

Ah~ ini dia–

_'Kris Wu_

_KrisMin/XiuRis–'_

_KrisMin, ofc._

_'–KrisHan–'_

_Tepat sekali._

_'–KrisHo/SuKris–'_

_SuKris? Oh, tentu saja KrisHo, kenyataannya memang begitu, 'kan?_

_'–KrAy_

_KrisBaek/BaekRis–'_

_Aku 'dibawah' Baekhyun? Tidak akan, KrisBaek._

_'–KrisChen_

_KrisYeol_

_KriSoo_

_KrisTao/TaoRis–'_

_KrisTao, Tao tidak mungkin berada 'diatas'ku._

_'–KrisKai_

_KrisHun/HunRis–'_

Kris melirik Sehun sekilas, _tentu saja KrisHun._

Kris tersenyum konyol saat kembali melihat _pair name_-nya dengan para _member_ –dan sedikit mengingat komentar tidak penting dari Kris tadi. Oh, Kris benar-benar kurang kerjaan –_super duper_ kurang kerjaan.

Hm, sekarang apa?

Kris kembali mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik untuk dibacanya–

Tunggu! Itu– apa?

_'EXO Bulge Ranking–'_

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat tinggi, oke– kali ini Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa para _fans_ mereka itu tidak memiliki kerjaan lain?

Oh ayolah–_ bulge rank_?

_TING!_

Sekarang Kris dengan sangat kurang kerjaannya membayangkan bagaimana para _fans_ meneliti satu persatu foto-foto mereka, tepatnya meneliti foto– selangkangan mereka.

Dan seketika kening Kris berkerut aneh.

_TAP!_

Kurang kerjaannya lagi –lagi– Kris tetap saja mengklik artikel itu, oh, Kris Wu~

Ah! Sudah muncul!

Kris segera membenarkan duduknya, _well_, jujur saja Kris _'sedikit'_ penasaran dengan hasil observasi _fans_ tentang masalah _'pribadi'_ para _member_ ini.

_'EXO Bulge Ranking (from biggest to smallest)_

_1. Sehun _

_2. Tao _

_3. Baekhyun _

_4. Lay _

_5. Kai _

_6. Chanyeol _

_7. Kris _

_8. Xiumin _

_9. Chen _

_10. Luhan _

_11. Suho_

_12. D.O'_

**_*Ini yang sering dishare, ada bulge rank yang lain juga sih, paling cuma posisi member lain yang berubah tapi tetep aja Sehun no 1 :p kalo kepo silahkan cari sendiri~ n' kenyataannya Sehun emang '3D' kan? :v you know it rite'~*_**

Dan sungguh, artikel itu sukses membuat rahang Kris jatuh –sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Oh, _please_, _it's_ Sehun,_ pinkupinku papa,_ _EXO's evil_ _maknae_, _the youngest member, Kai's hubby, Kyungsoo's secret love, EXO's Aegyo King,_ _in the first rank_?

Dan apa-apaan itu?! Kris diurutan ke tujuh?! _Gawd._

Kris mengatupkan mulutnya cepat sebelum menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih saja serius bersama _PSP_-nya, dan,_ well_, Kris sedikit melirik ke tubuh bagian bawah si _evil_ _maknae_-nya itu. Uhm– tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi ada sedikit bayangan _'sesuatu'_ menjembul dibalik celana pendek hitam itu, sesuatu, terlihat panjang, dan–

"Ada masalah, _hyung_?"

"Tidak." Kris menjawab cepat, oh, apa Kris terlalu jelas memperhatikan Sehun sampai tanpa menoleh pun Sehun tahu sedang Kris perhatikan? "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kris kembali pada layar ponselnya dan membuka sebuah tab baru dan mencari sesuatu disana, sesuatu, tentang benda yang tersembunyi rapi dibalik celana _maknae_nya.

Dan sebenarnya–

_TING!_

–itu bukan ide bagus.

Rahang Kris kembali jatuh melihat beberapa foto yang menampilkan –_uhm_– selangkangan Sehun, _zoom mode_. Ternyata– kalau kau memperhatikan baik-baik, Sehun memang– _big size_–

Seketika Kris jadi ingat sesuatu, seseorang –entah siapa Kris lupa– pernah bilang, biasanya, yang menentukan siapa _top_ dan siapa _bottom_ itu ukuran dari _disco stick_-nya, tidak selalu, tapi kebanyakan memang begitu –kebanyakan, catat itu. _Well_, disamping soal _'ukuran'_ itu masih ada faktor-faktor lain, tentu saja.

Kris kembali melirik kearah Sehun, jadi, kalau begitu diantara Kris dan Sehun, siapa yang _'diatas'_?

Sepertinya tingkat kebosanan Kris sudah terlalu akut dan membuat rasa penasarannya meningkat terlalu tinggi, mungkin.

"Hei– Sehun–"

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau pikir– siapa _ultimate top_ diantara kita?"

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan –sok– polos, setelah mem_pause_ _game_nya tentu, "Untuk apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu, _hyung_?"

Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu, "Hanya– bertanya?"

"Lalu–" Sehun menaruh _PSP-_nya dan –masih dengan tampang _'sok'_ polos– memilih fokus pada Kris, "–kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kau mau apa?"

Kening Kris berkerut aneh, "Tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya."

"Begitu ya?"

Oke, Kris mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, apa hanya Kris yang merasakan nada bicara dan tatapan Sehun berubah?

"Hm." Kris bergumam pelan sebelum kembali pada ponselnya, meninggalkan _tab_ berisi foto-foto tubuh bagian bawah _maknae_-nya –tanpa menutup _tab_ itu, lalu kembali pada _Rank_ –menyebalkan– tadi, tanpa menyadari Sehun berjalan mendekat–

_SRETT!_

Sehun segera merebut paksa ponsel hitam itu dari tangan Kris dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana.

"Hei-"

_BRUKK!_

Ucapan Kris terhenti saat Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, dan jangan lupakan dorongan yang membuat punggungnya menubruk sandaran sofa dengan keras -ini cukup menyakitkan ngomong-ngomong.

Kris sedikit menahan napasnya melihat seringaian lebar menyeramkan diwajah _'polos'_ Sehun –jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Kris melihat _'senyuman'_ lain diwajah Sehun, biasanya hanya ada senyuman _'polos-anak-kecil'_ disana, bukan senyuman mematikan milik raja iblis seperti ini.

Seringaian Sehun bertambah lebar melihat tatapan _horror_ Kris, "Masih penasaran siapa _top_ diantara kita berdua, eh?"

Diam-diam Kris menelan ludah kasar melihat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun yang hanya– bahkan Kris tidak yakin ada jarak diantara mereka saat ini.

"_I'll show you_."

**~ DV28 ~**

"Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!"

Kris menatap garang makhluk terlalu putih di depannya itu. Oh, ayolah~ kalau saja Sehun hanya mengajaknya bicara antar para _top_ di dalam kamar ini, Kris tidak mungkin memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh Sehun sebesar sekarang.

Tapi ini– _gawd_! Kris terikat diatas ranjang Sehun! Dan ini adalah posisi paling memalukan yang pernah Kris lakukan, menungging, dengan kaki tertekuk, pergelangan tangan Kris terikat pada pergelangan kakinya sendiri oleh dua buah _handcuff,_ jangan lupakan dua bantal yang member sedikit jarak antara tubuh bagian atas Kris dengan kasur dibawahnya, dan yang terburuk– _naked_.

Serius, Kris berani bersumpah kalau selain ini memang sangat memalukan bagi seorang Kris Wu, SEMUA INI MEMBUAT BADANNYA PEGAL!

Oh, Kris benar-benar menyesal sudah menanyakan hal bodoh itu, kalau saja Kris tidak sepenasaran tadi, mungkin saja sekarang Kris masih bisa duduk nyaman diatas sofa bersama ponsel hitam tersayangnya. Sekarang malah Sehun yang duduk nyaman di depan sana bersama ponselnya, ck.

Melawan?

Kau pikir Kris tidak melawan sejak tadi, _huh_?

Oh, mungkin kau lupa, jangankan menghentikan permainan gila Oh Sehun, panco tangan kiri dengan si _maknae_ _'polos'_ itu saja Kris kalah –telak, padahal Sehun tidak sekuat Xiumin, ck, menyedihkan Wu.

"_Fuck_! Lepaskan aku, Oh! Ini perintah!"

Sehun menoleh sekilas kearah Kris. Tadinya Sehun ingin melihat isi ponsel Kris, Sehun hanya– penasaran? Sepertinya Kris baru melihat sesuatu yang menarik tadi.

Mungkin saja.

"Ah–" Sehun memutarkan posisi kursi menjadi menghadap kearah Kris dengan posisi memalukannya diatas ranjang sana, "–bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Kris mendengus kasar, oh, lihat siapa yang kembali bermuka polos disana, "Atas dasar apa kau menahanku dengan posisi menyebalkan ini?"

"Hm, alasanku ya? Coba kupikirkan–" Sehun memasang pose berpikir-dengan sebelah tangan mengusap dagu dan bibir mengerucut, "–tiga hari yang lalu kau memeluk Kai-ku diruang latihan, lalu kemarin kau mengganggu waktu memasak Kyungsoo-ku, dan aku sedang memikirkan _'hukuman'_ untukmu saat kau _'menyerahkan'_ diri padaku tadi, intinya, aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk meng_'hukum'-_mu saat ini juga _hyung_, apa alasanku sudah cukup bagus?"

Kris kembali mendengus kasar, oh, jadi ini masalah _'tidak-sengaja-mendekati-kedua-'istri'-Oh-Sehun'_, oke, Kris sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol tentang jangan ganggu _prince wannabe super possessive's boyfriends_ jika ingin selamat, sekarang Kris tahu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berlebihan, "Kau tidak melakukan ini pada Chanyeol."

"Oh ya?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan seringaian jahil, "Kalau begitu apa yang membuatku memiliki dua kekasih eh, _hyung_?"

Ah– Kyungsoo– Kris lupa soal itu, kejadian paling– _weird_ yang penah Kris lihat selama dia menjadi bagian dari EXO. Sebulan yang lalu, saat dimana Kyungsoo dengan suara _'berani-mengusikku-kau-mati'_-nya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasih –kedua– dari Oh Sehun bersama _backsound_ rengekan memelas Chanyeol juga teriakan protes dari Kai, oh! Dan sakit kepala kronis menimpa Suho. Sepertinya setelah hari itu Kyungsoo resmi menjadi kekasih –kedua– dari Sehun.

Mungkin Kris bisa dibilang sedikit beruntung bukan Suho yang terikat disini, mungkin–

"_Well,_ paling tidak aku masih memberikan kesempatan untuk Chanyeol-_hyung_ mengambil kembali Kyungsoo-_hyung_ dariku." Sehun melirik Kris sekilas dengan senyuman _'polos' _nan _'manis'_-nya, "Aku baik 'kan?"

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas, yang seperti itu dibilang baik? "_Oh, yeah_, kau _maknae_ brengsek, Oh Sehun."

"Terima kasih, kau tidak perlu menyanjungku begitu, _hyung_."

_Dia benar-benar tidak waras_, Kris menatap Sehun –yang sedang sibuk melakukan entah apa bersama ponselnya di depan sana– aneh.

Kening Kris sedikit berkerut melihat senyuman entah-apa-maksudnya di wajah Sehun–

_Uh, oh_, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu Kris Wu–

"Oh-" Sehun tersenyum geli melihat apa yang terpampang nyata di dalam layar ponsel milik Kris, "_EXO's bulge rank_? Apa ini yang membuatmu bertanya hal tidak penting seperti tadi, _hyung_?"

_Shit!_

Kris memejamkan mata diantara kedua pipinya yang memerah malu, ck, harusnya Kris tidak penasaran pada artikel –sialan– itu, lihat sekarang, Kris berakhir dengan tangan terikat diatas ranjang Oh Sehun–

Tunggu dulu! Bukannya– bukannya Kris tidak hanya membuka artikel itu, Kris membuka sesuatu yang lain, 'kan?

Benar, 'kan?

Seketika Kris membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun –yang kini sedang tertawa keras bersama ponsel hitamnya– _horror –super horror_, jangan katakan– oh sungguh, jangan katakan pada Kris kalau Sehun–

"Astaga, _hyung–_" Sehun menatap Kris –yang masih setia bersama tampang _horror_-nya– terhibur, "–sebegitu penasarannya kau dengan isi _underware_-ku, eh?"

Harusnya Kris menutup _tab_ itu tadi–

Habis sudah. Kris tidak mau bertatapan mata dengan Sehun lagi. Tidak, tidak, tidak–

"_Well_, aku akan membiarkanmu melihatnya, nanti–"

Tatapan mata Kris bertambah _horror_, apalagi dengan aura _'gelap'_ disekeliling Sehun yang tiba-tiba bisa Kris lihat dengan jelas dan ucapan Sehun selanjutnya–

"–dan mungkin membiarkanmu merasakannya sendiri."

_Oh, God, help me–_

**~ TBC? END? DELETE? OKAY DELETE XP ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Curiously Kris, Fuck That Rank!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_IT'S TOTALLY HUNRIS BBY! :PP ALWAYS TOP SEHUN!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hei lagi~_**

**_Lama ya gue bawa chap 2nya? xDDD_**

**_Sorry deh, gue udah mulai kuliah weh ;;w;; kamvretnya lagi jadwal gue full dari senin sampe jumat, mana sore mulu gue pulang *sigh* dan –uhuk– niatnya sih gue mau nyelesein FF2 gue di waktu tiga hari ini *minggu ini jadwal gue cuma ampe kamis, kalo kepo xD* tapi ternyata gak cukup waktunya, gue butuh istirahat lebih ternyata~ apalagi kampus gue jauh jadi yaaa gitu lah/?_**

**_Yosh, berhubung gue udah ngantuk, gue baca ulangnya sekilas doang, jadi bilang-bilang ya kalo ada sesuatu di FF ini ._._**

**_Dan ngomong2, ini kan cuma almost BDSM, jadi jan ngarepin yang terlalu jauh yaaa :3 ini gak errr– BDSM2 amat, masalahnya gue lebih suka cute-cute-bubble-lovely sex/? Jadi yaaa gitulah~~_**

**_Sorry gue belum sempet bales riviewnya ._.v_**

**_Dan sekali lagi gue bilang, GUE TOP SEHUN SHIPPER, sekalipun sama Siwon, Yunho, Taecyeon, or siapa lah itu, gue bakal PAKSAIN Sehun yang jadi TOP, bodo amat mau ada yang gak suka =w= intinya, daddy gue satu n' mommy gue sebelas *dan kemungkinan nambah :p*, protes? Sini :p_**

**_Udah lah ya! Gitu aja, sekiaaaan~~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AR, Typo(s), completely weird language, IT'S TOTALLY YAOI, NC, Almost PWP n' BDSM scene, n' once again– BOTTOMING KRIS!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, happy reading~ =w=)v_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Oh Sehun, jangan coba-coba kau!"

Kris melirik ngeri kearah Sehun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya bersama sebuah gelas berisi cairan merah –itu bukan darah ngomong-ngomong– dan tiga buah _ice cubes_. Sehun baru saja mengambil itu tadi dan membesarkan suara TV –sampai Kris bisa mendengarnya dari dalam kamar.

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan –perintah– Kris, matanya kembali menatap Kris _'polos'_, "Aku tidak sedang melakukan percobaan, _hyung_."

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya sekilas, "Jauhkan benda sialan itu dariku."

Senyum Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian jahil, "Ini hanya sirup _strawberry_ dan es batu, _hyung_, apa yang kau takutkan dari benda manis ini, eh?"

Oh, Kris juga tahu itu sirup _strawberry_ –bahkan Kris yang membeli itu kemarin– dengan es batu, dan Kris juga tahu kedua benda itu tidak berbahaya, harusnya. Tapi berhubung keadaan Kris sedang seperti ini, cairan manis itu bisa jadi berbahaya untuk Kris –untuk _vertigo hole_-nya.

Sehun –yang kini berada tepat di belakang Kris– mulai mengaduk cairan –mungkin bisa dikatakan masih berbentuk _liquid_– merah itu dengan sebuah sedotan yang cukup panjang, "Kau tidak membenci _strawberry_ 'kan, _hyung_? "

Tidak, Kris tidak membenci _strawberry_, Kris bahkan cukup menyukai buah merah kecil itu –apalagi sirupnya– _but_– _gawd please_! Kris tidak yakin masih akan menyukai _strawberry_ setelah kegiatan sialan ini selesai nanti.

"Hm, aku tahu kau menyukainya–" Sehun melirik jahil kearah Kris, "–ah, aku jadi penasaran, apa _vertigo hole_-mu juga menyukai sirup _strawberry_, _hyung_?"

Kris benar-benar tidak akan meminum sirup _strawberry_ lagi!

Sehun mengambil sendok yang tadinya tergeletak disampingnya, "Selamat menikmati, _hyung_~"

**~ DV28 ~**

"Keluarkan bodoh! Keluarkan!"

Oh, Kris benar-benar ingin menendang Sehun. Kris menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun memaksa es batu di tangannya itu untuk masuk kedalam _vertigo hole_ Kris, ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, bung.

"Aish, diamlah, _hyung_." Sehun makin mendorong masuk es batu itu satu persatu –sedikit memaksa, sampai ketiga es batu itu masuk kedalam Kris, "Ini akan menyenangkan, _hyung_." Sehun memasukan sedotan putihnya kedalam _vertigo hole_ Kris, membantu es batu tadi bergerak masuk lebih dalam.

Kris menggeram rendah, oh sungguh, ini benar-benar dingin! Memang hanya tiga buah, tapi kalau es batu itu hanya diam saja di satu titik tentu saja dingin sekali! Asal kau tahu, Kris tidak suka dingin.

Dan Sehun sendiri masih dengan sedotannya, mendorong es batu tadi untuk lebih tenggelam ke dalam tubuh Kris, "Bagaimana, _hyung_? Menyenangkan bukan?"

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras, bagian mana yang menyenangkan tentang tubuh bagian bawahmu membeku, _huh_? Yang Kris tahu bagian paling menyenangkan dari kegiatan gila ini hanya dinikmati oleh Sehun.

"Aku mulai bosan–" Sehun menarik sedotannya keluar, memasukan kembali sedotan itu kedalam gelas, menyumpal bagian ujung dengan jarinya –menahan _liquid_ merah di dalam sedotan itu tetap disana–, lalu sedotan putih itu kembali bersarang di dalam tubuh Kris, "– aku mau sirup _strawberry_, _hyung_."

Tubuh Kris makin menggeliat gelisah saat Sehun membiarkan _liquid_ merah itu mengalir masuk, rasanya benar-benar– dingin, sedikit menyiksa, dan –oh, Kris tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini– nikmat, apalagi cairan itu mengalir kesela-sela es batu yang mulai mencair dan menyiram _g-spot_-nya.

Sehun melakukan itu beberapa kali sebelum kembali mendiamkan sedotannya di dalam Kris, "Apa sirup _strawberry_-ku sudah siap, _hyung_?"

_Well_, kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya Sehun seperti sedang berbicara sendiri kau tahu? Kris terlalu sibuk menahan suara-suara laknat nan menjijikan di tenggorokan yang memaksa keluar saat Sehun mengerakan sedotannya memutar.

"Sepertinya sudah–" Sehun segera menarik sedotannya keluar dan menaruhnya diatas lantai bersama gelas berisi sedikit _liquid_ _strawberry_ tadi.

Sehun bersiul singkat, oh, apa yang ada dihadapannya ini cukup menggoda, _vertigo hole_ milik Kris yang makin mengkerut dengan sedikit cairan merah mengalir keluar dari dalam sana, aww, sepertinya sirup _strawberry_ Sehun sudah siap, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada _vertigo hole_ Kris, "–kau membuatku benar-benar haus, _hyung_."

Kris berjengit merasakan lidah pendek Sehun bersarang di dalam _vertigo _hole-nya. Mungkin efek dari es batu –sialan– tadi atau mungkin lidah Sehun memang panas saat berada di dalam Kris.

"Aa– mpfft–" dengan segera Kris menggigit bantal dibawahnya, paling tidak Kris bisa menahan desahan laknat itu saat Sehun memainkan lidahnya di dalam _vertigo hole_ Kris –dan tanpa melukai bibirnya.

Sehun terus menjilati _vertigo hole_ Kris sesekali juga Sehun menyesapnya keras, mungkin Sehun menginginkan sirup _strawberry_-nya kembali, dan sementara mulutnya sibuk bersama _vertigo-hole-strawberry-flavor_ milik Kris, tangan-tangan kurang kerjaan Sehun meremas –kadang-kadang menampar– kedua belah pantat Kris sampai kedua bulatan milik _Leader M_ itu memerah.

Kris?

Oh, lebih baik kau tidah usah memperhatikan Kris. Kris sedang sibuk menahan suara menyedihkan nan menyebalkan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya dengan bantal putih tidak beruntung tadi, apalagi saat Sehun dengan sengaja menyenggol _disco stick_ –tegang– nya, oh, ini benar-benar–

"_FUCK_–"

Kris mendesah keras, err, sepertinya Kris lupa tentang aturan _'jangan pernah mengeluarkan desahan laknat hanya karena sentuhan si Oh-bastard-wannabe-Sehun'_ miliknya, bagaimana juga Kris bisa mengingat aturan itu jika lidah Sehun terus bergerak lincah di dalam _vertigo_ _hole_-nya dan tangan –sialan– Sehun yang mulai mempermainkan _disco stick_ kesayangan Kris, jujur saja Kris mulai kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya.

Desahan Kris makin sering terdengar saat Sehun makin mempercepat permainan tangannya diatas _disco stick_ milik Kris. Sampai dimana Kris mulai merasakan otot perutnya menegang, oh, tidak, Kris tidak mau _'keluar'_ secepat ini–

"Tidak– be-berhenti disana–" Kris menggeram rendah, Sehun sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dia malah makin menggoda bagian tubuh Kris yang makin mengeras itu, oh, tetap saja Kris tidak mau–

"_SHIT!_–"

–sayangnya Kris malah benar-benar keluar di tangan Sehun.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari belahan pantat Kris dan melihat keadaan tangannya yang dengan telak terlumuri _baby batter_ milik Kris, "Cairanmu banyak juga–"

Kris memejamkan mata erat saat merasakan sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Oh, ini benar-benar memalukan! Kris Wu, _'keluar'_ hanya karena sentuhan lidah dan jari-jari milik si Oh-_mickyfikey_-Sehun, tolong jangan ingatkan Kris tentang ini nanti.

"Aa–" hah– dan Sehun kembali membuat Kris menggigit bantal keras, jari-jari panjang Sehun yang terlumuri _baby batter _kental milik Kris menerobos masuk kedalam _vertigo hole _Kris yang baru saja ternistakan oleh tiga buah es batu –juga sirup _strawberry_.

Sebenarnya Kris hampir melepaskan sebuah desahan –laknat– lain saat suhu di dalam _vertigo hole-_nya kembali naik –antara efek dari cairan putihnya atau mungkin pergerakan jari-jari Sehun yang bergesekan langsung dengan _vertigo hole-_nya, entah yang mana, Kris tidak mau peduli –tidak bisa peduli.

Setelah memindahkan seluruh _baby batter_ dijari-jarinya kedalam Kris, Sehun menarik jarinya keluar dan menjilati sisa cairan Kris. "Nah, berhubung kau penasaran sekali tadi–" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan memutari ranjang, dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Kris –bersama senyuman menyebalkannya, menurut Kris, "–siap untuk melihat ini eh, _hyung_?"

_Tidak!_

Sungguh! Kris tidak siap dan tidak jadi penasaran!

_SRETT!_

_Oh, well_, jujur saja Kris sedikit sulit bernapas -ini terlalu tiba-tiba, bung– saat Sehun menurunkan _zipper_ celananya dan membiarkan benda itu jatuh bebas ke lantai–

_Oh fuck!_

_That's a big dick, man, really–_

Oh, fakta menyedihkan lain selain Kris memang tidak jauh lebih kuat daripada Sehun.

Kris menelan ludah kasar, oh, Kris sedikit ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, oh, please, Kris terlalu tahu bagaimana ini berakhir.

_Sex_–

Dan Kris yakin ini tidak akan berakhir dengan dia yang berada _'di atas'_, dan Kris sama sekali tidak siap untuk dimasuki oleh _disco stick_ yang bahkan lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri, Kris tidak akan pernah siap –sepertinya.

Seringaian Sehun kembali saat tatapan _horror_ Kris tertuju kearah selangkangannya, "Suka apa yang kau lihat, hm?" Dengan sengaja Sehun mengocok _disco stick_ setengah tegangnya melihat Kris belum juga mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh bagian bawah Sehun.

Oke, Kris memang pernah –sering– melihat Suho melakukan itu di depannya saat mereka melakukan _sex_, tapi– oh ayolah– ini Sehun yang berada di depannya, dan Sehun bukan Suho–

Oh–

Ngomong-ngomong soal Suho–

_Gawd_, Kris sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan –dan tidak mau membayangkan– apa yang akan dikatakan Suho kalau kekasih manisnya itu tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat ini–

Suho, memajukan bibir bawahnya, menatap Kris intens dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu mengatakan–

_'Aku membencimu Wu Yifan! Itu yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi?! Bercinta dengan adik kesayanganku?! Oh aku bahkan tidak percaya kau bottom Fan! Aku tidak mau tahu, we're end! Aku akan menerima Yixing menjadi kekasihku! AKU MEMBENCIMU!'_

–lalu Suho akan melempari Kris dengan botol-botol krim wajah miliknya, berjalan keluar kamar, dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Dan itu akan menjadi mimpi terburuk untuk Kris. _Really_.

"Oh Sehun, cepat lepaskan aku!"

Dan, sekali lagi, Kris mencoba melepaskan diri dari _handcuff_ sialan yang dipasang oleh Sehun, _well, yeah_, meskipun itu adalah pilihan bodoh, setidaknya Kris harus mencoba –mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Suho.

Sehun menatap Kris terhibur, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan _handcuff_ hitam itu dari Kris, tangan Sehun bergerak membuka kaus abu-abu yang masih terpasang ditubuhnya, "Mengkhawatirkan Suho-_hyung_, eh?"

Kris mendengus kasar, "Sudah tahu untuk apa kau bertanya."

"Tenanglah–" Sehun tertawa sekilas sebelum berjalan mendekati Kris, merundukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menarik dagu Kris untuk menghadap kearah Sehun, "–tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang ini semua."

"Sudahlah, lepaskan a–"

_Oh Sehun sialan! _

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kris mengumpat dalam hati atas perlakuan Sehun. Sekarang si tuan albino yang terhormat itu malah melumat bibir Kris sedikit rakus, lalu menjilati bibir Kris sensual. Kris dengan sengaja menggigit lidah Sehun keras, sayang bukan melepaskan ciuman –menyebalkan– nya, Sehun malah jadi menggigiti bibir Kris. Sehun memberi Kris sebuah kecupan dalam dan sedikit hisapan lembut, _triple suck for this_, sayangnya Kris jadi sedikit luluh gara-gara sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari bibir Kris –mungkin hanya seinchi– sebelum berkata dengan _smexy voice_-nya, "_My Captain Winky wanna try to ride your Hershey Highway_."

Kau habis, Kris.

**~ DV28 ~**

Kris menggerang keras –nyaris berteriak, yang pasti suara Kris terdengar keras, berharaplah Xiumin tidak bangun– tangannya bergerak mencengkram pinggang Sehun –Sehun baru saja mengubah posisi Kris menjadi terlentang ngomong-ngomong, _well,_ meskipun masih dengan kaki dan tangan terikat–, sialan! Kris tidak tahu akan sesakit ini –ingatkan Kris untuk meminta maaf pada Suho nanti–, tubuh Kris sedikit tersentak saat _disco stick_ Sehun sedikit terdorong masuk ke dalamnya, "_Fuck! Oh– I'm dying I'm dying I'm dying_–"

Sehun terkekeh sekilas melihat reaksi berlebihan Kris dibawahnya, "Rileks, Fan–" Sehun mengelus kedua sisi tubuh Kris –sedikit menggoda–, "–kau tahu ini akan semakin menyakitkan kalau kau tegang begitu–"

Kris menatap Sehun tajam dengan napas terputus-putus, "Kau yang membuatku tegang, bodoh!"

Sehun tersenyum jahil kearah Kris, "Oh, aku lupa ini pengalaman pertamamu–" Sehun segera merendahkan tubuhnya –yang sial untuk Kris– membuat _disco stick_nya kembali terdorong masuk ke dalam Kris, "–apa aku harus menenangkanmu, hm? Atau kau menginginkan pernyataan cinta yang romantis di telingamu, mungkin?"

Kris menatap Sehun tajam –sepertinya harga diri Kris masih terlalu tinggi diantara napas tersenggal dan tubuh berkeringat gara-gara permainan –sialan– Sehun, "Kau–"

"Hn?" Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan leher Kris, "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak awal–"

Oke, Kris cukup terkejut, dengan pengakuan Sehun dan godaan kecupan juga jilatan Sehun dilehernya, "Sehun–"

"–sejak kau bergabung dengan agensi ini, aku suka melihatmu dengan rambut hitam –dan aku benar-benar senang kau kembali dengan rambut hitam, kau terlihat manis, cantik–"

Wajah Kris mulai memerah, jika kau pikir Kris merona karena ucapan Sehun, kau salah, bung –mungkin beberapa persennya benar–, wajah Kris memerah menahan hasrat untuk membunuh Sehun detik ini juga.

"–kadang aku berpikir sepertinya kau akan jauh lebih cantik dari Luhan-_hyung_ saat kau memakai wig panjang dengan _make up_ tipis dan pakaian _maid_ atau apapun itu–"

"Oh. Se. Hun–" Oh, Kris benar-benar marah sekarang, Kris tidak suka dengan sebutan cantik, benar-benar tidak suka sampai Kris melupakan sesuatu– "Sialan kau, Sehun! Kau benar-benar sial-AN!"

"Ups." Sehun menyeringai melihat tatapan mematikan Kris, _well_, sepertinya trik membuat Kris marah berhasil, Kris bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang _cara-paling-bagus-untuk-membunuh-Oh-Sehun_ untuk menyadari kalau _disco stick_ Sehun sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam Kris –dan menumbuk _g-spot_-nya, "Ngomong-ngomong aku bohong soal yang tadi."

Kris mengambil napas banyak-banyak, sepertinya untuk beberapa detik tadi Kris melupakan cara bernapas, oh, Kris benar-benar mengutuk keberadaan gumpalan daging itu di dalam sana, kalau saja benda itu tidak berada disana mungkin Kris tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan pekikan yang bukan _top_ sekali itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, "Bagaimana, hm? Kau menyukainya?"

Oh, Kris sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari Sehun itu, kepala Kris seperti berputar saat Sehun terus menumbuk _g-spot_-nya dalam kecepatan pelan.

Kris mengerang pelan, sial, Sehun sama sekali tidak menambah kecepatannya. Oke, ini memang masih terasa sakit untuk Kris, sayangnya sesuatu dalam diri Kris benar-benar menginginkan lebih dari gerakan pelan seperti ini–

"_Fa-faster–_"

Sehun dengar itu. _Well_, Sehun juga tidak mau berada dalam kecepatan ini sampai akhir, tapi niat awal mereka bukan untuk _having sex_ bersama, ini sedikit bagian hukuman Sehun untuk Kris, Sehun tidak bisa memberikan lebih dengan mudah, tidak sampai Kris memohon padanya, "Kau ingin apa, _hyung_?"

Kris menggigit bibirnya –sedikit frustasi–, Kris tahu Sehun mendengar perkataan–memalukan–nya tadi, "_F-fuck me–_"

Seringaian jahil Sehun muncul, Sehun menghentakan pinggulnya sedikit lebih keras –dan sukses membuat Kris mendesah keras saat _g-spot_-nya terhantam, "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Kris menggeram rendah, oh, Kris tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini–, "_JUST FUCK ME FASTER_–"

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, masih dengan seringaian jahil –nan menyebalkannya–, Sehun menurunkan sedikit kecepatan pinggulnya, "Itu caramu meminta, eh?"

Oh, apalagi ini? Sesi memohon? _Gawd!_ Kris memejamkan matanya sebelum menatap Sehun memelas dan wajah memerah, oke, persetan dengan harga diri dan _role_ sialan itu– "Se-Sehun–" –Kris membutuhkan Sehun–, "–_please, f-fuck me– faster– ha-harder– please–_"

"_Well_, kau yang meminta, Kris–" Sehun menyeringai melihat tatapan memelas Kris, "–kau ingin keras? Cepat? Akan kuberikan yang lebih dari itu–"

Kris sedikit menahan napasnya saat Sehun menarik _disco stick_-nya dengan sedikit tiba-tiba.

"_Let's start this–_"

Kris kembali nyaris berteriak saat Sehun benar-benar menungganginya lebih dari cepat dan keras, persis seperti sebuah _jackhammer_ yang sedang melubangi jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, belum lagi tangan Sehun yang kembali bergerak diatas _disco stick_-nya –dengan kecepatan hampir sama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Fakta lain tentang Sehun yang Kris –baru– ketahui, selain memang _disco stick_ Sehun yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Kris, Oh Sehun termasuk salah satu makhluk buas saat berurusan dengan masalah ranjang.

"_Shit_–" Sehun mendesah dalam –masih sambil terus menumbuk _g-spot_ Kris keras, "–kau mencengkramku terlalu erat, Kris."

Kris sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, tangannya beralih berpegangan pada pinggang Sehun, dan sepertinya Kris sudah terlalu _melambung_ sampai bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan keras juga mengatakan _'faster', 'deeper'_, dan sejenisnya berulang-ulang. Oh, Kris benar-benar sudah menikmati ini semua.

Kris sama sekali tidak tahu berapa lama mereka –Sehun– bertahan dengan gerakan ini –bahkan Kris merasa gerakan Sehun semakin gila–, oke, Kris akui ini semua terasa menyenangkan –setidaknya Kris tahu kenapa para _bottom_ masih mau melakukan ini meskipun pada awal dan akhirnya mereka akan kesakitan– oh, sepertinya Kris akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi–

Sehun menggeram sebelum kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Kris dengan suara berat, "Keberatan aku mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

Oke, Kris sebenarnya ingin melarang Sehun, sayangnya kosakata yang tersisa di dalam otak Kris hanya _'Fuck me faster!' n' 'Ah! Fuck yeah good- don't stop!'_ dan Kris sama sekali tidak ingin kata-kata laknat itu keluar dan didengar –lagi– oleh Sehun, _oh just no_.

Sehun kembali sibuk dengan _jackhammer-movement_-nya dan _g-spot_ Kris sebagai sasaran. Tangan kiri Sehun juga tidak berhenti mengocok _disco stick_ Kris cepat.

Kris terus mengerang keras, perutnya mulai terasa melilit kembali, _vertigo hole_-nya dengan refleks mengetat, makin mencengkram Sehun lebih erat.

Sepertinya permainan panjang dan berisik ini akan segera berakhir–

"_FUCK–_"

Keduanya mengumpat bersamaan. Dan tentu saja, mereka hampir keluar dalam detik yang sama. Seketika ranjang Sehun yang memang sejak awal sudah berantakan kini makin berantakan apalagi dengan banyak jejak _baby batter_ disana, _well_, meskipun tidak jauh lebih berantakan dari Kris.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Kris yang masih kesulitan untuk bernapas normal, "Sekarang kau tahu siapa _ultimate top_ diantara kita, 'kan?"

Kris tidak menjawab, _leader M_ itu sedang sibuk menahan erangan saat Sehun menarik keluar _disco stick_-nya dari dalam tubuh Kris dan mengatur kembali pernapasannya, dan disaat seperti itu Kris masih saja bisa merasakan sebagian cairan Sehun keluar dari _vertigo hole_-nya.

Sehun kembali mengenakan celananya sebelum melepaskan kedua _handcuff_ hitam itu dari tangan dan kaki Kris. Sehun membantu Kris untuk meluruskan kedua kakinya –yang bisa diyakinkan sekali terserang pegal luar biasa. Kris sendiri lebih memilih mengistirahatkan diri dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun sesukanya, termasuk saat si pemilik _best body_ _in EXO_ itu berjalan menuju lemari dan menyimpan benda laknat yang sudah membatasi pergerakan Kris itu kedalam sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung–_" Sehun kembali berjalan mendekati Kris dan melanjutkan perkataannya tepat disamping telinga si _leader_ malang itu –dengan suara yang membuat Kris merinding, dalam artian _hawt_, "–jaga tanganmu dari dua kekasihku, atau aku akan _'menghukum'_mu lagi, Kris."

"…"

"Oh, dan kusarankan padamu, kurangi rasa penasaranmu itu."

"…"

"_Jaa na_, bersihkan tubuhmu, _hyung_~"

Dan setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman lain dari Kris, Sehun dengan santainya berjalan keluar kamar sambil menenteng kaus abu-abunya dan gelas berisi seperempat sirup _stawberry_ tadi, meninggalkan Kris yang tergeletak diatas kasur Sehun dengan keadaan _super_ berantakan.

Kris mengerang rendah, "Oh Sehun sialan!"

_Dan bulge ranking sialan!_

**~ DV28 ~**

Kris berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi perlahan, dengan sebelah tangan memegangi pinggangnya. Sesekali Kris meringis saat merasakan kedutan menyakitkan dari bagian bawah sana, oh, sekarang Kris mengerti perasaan Kai dan Kyungsoo –juga Suho, _yeah_, dan Xiumin. Untung saja Sehun sudah membereskan ranjangnya, paling tidak penderitaan Kris sedikit berkurang, lagi pula Kris tidak yakin bisa membereskan bekas _'kekacauan'_ mereka dengan pinggang _'cedera'_ seperti ini.

Dengan sedikit pincang, Kris melangkah menuju ruang tengah, setidaknya Kris ingin menonton sebentar dan melupakan rasa sakit sialan ini sebelum–

"Fan?"

–sebelum para _member_ berkumpul.

_Oh, shit!_

Seketika Kris membeku ditempat, astaga, kenapa juga para _member_ sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah sebelum Kris sempat duduk nyaman diatas sofa?!

_Oh yeah_, kau terlalu lama bersemayam dikamar mandi, Wu.

Suho menatap Kris dengan kening berkerut, "Kenapa cara berjalanmu begitu?"

"Ah– itu, aku–"

Oke, Kris panik, apalagi kini semua pasang mata diruangan itu tertuju padanya, _just_ _totally panic_! Kris belum sempat memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk saat-saat seperti ini, apa yang harus Kris katakan sekarang? Tidak mungkin Kris menjawab _'Oh benarkah? Uh yeah, sebenarnya pantatku ngilu dan pinggangku sakit, kau tahu? Aku baru saja melakukan sex dengan Sehun.'_

Tidak, tidak, dan tidak, Kris masih sayang nyawa, bung. Gambaran peristiwa pembantaian sadis Wu Yifan oleh Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, dan Do Kyungsoo sudah berputar-putar dengan sangat jelas dalam otak Kris.

"Kris-_hyung_ tadi terpeleset."

Oke, Kris bersyukur tatapan para _member_ kini beralih pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur bersama Kyungsoo –juga Chanyeol, jujur saja Kris benar-benar gugup –tentu saja takut ketahuan–, dan memanfaatkan waktu dimana semua mata sedang tidak memandang kearahnya, Kris segera berjalan menuju sofa yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya –_well_, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Suho.

Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit– tidak percaya, "Terpeleset?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat, menghabiskan isi gelas ditangannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus apel tadi, aku sedang mencari kain pel, saat Kris-_hyung_ tiba-tiba berteriak di dapur–"

Xiumin tersentak kecil dari duduknya, "Apa? Oh astaga–" tatapan penuh rasa bersalah Xiumin kini tertuju pada Kris, "–Kris, maafkan aku, kukira kau sedang bermain _PS_ bersama Sehun saat kau berteriak-teriak tadi, maaf aku tidak melihat keadaanmu dulu–"

_Thankyou, television._

"Hanya– membentur ujung meja, bukan masalah." Dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat _teary squirrel eyes_ dari Xiumin itu, _sayangnya kau benar ge, aku memang sedang 'bermain' dengan Sehun, sialnya bukan bermain PS._

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, Fan?"

Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum normal pada Suho –oh, Kris jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada kekasih imutnya itu, "_Srsly, I'm fine._"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap Kris intens –dan sungguh Kris selalu membenci tingkah sok _Sherlock Holmes_ Baekhyun ini, "Kau tahu daripada habis membentur ujung meja, keadaanmu lebih seperti Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho-_hyung_ dan Xiumin-_hyung_ sehabis melakukan _sex_–"

"Lay–"

Lay –yang namanya dipanggil oleh Suho– segera mengamankan bayi panda besar –yang diklaim Kris juga Suho sebagai anak mereka– disampingnya dari ucapan Baekhyun, dan mengabaikan kedipan lucu dari Tao.

"–apa kau habis melakukan _sex_ dengan Sehun dan kau yang dibawah?"

Kris membeku untuk beberapa detik, _tepat sekali, Byun, _"Kau gila ya?"

"Memangnya mungkin?" Kai memeluk bantal sofa diatas pangkuannya, raut wajahnya sedikit _'menggelap'_, "Sekalipun mereka– mereka benar-benar _end up_ bersama, kupikir Sehun yang ada dibawah–"

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun dengan santainya duduk disamping Kai –diikuti Kyungsoo dan tatapan merana dari Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju dengan Kai." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Kris terlihat lebih cocok _'diatas'_ daripada _'dibawah'_."

"Ah– benar juga sih–" Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya sekilas, "–aura Kris-_hyung_ lebih meyakinkan, sebenarnya."

Dan kalau saja kejadian sore tadi tidak terjadi dan percakapan tidak bermutu ini tetap berjalan, mungkin Kris akan dengan senang hati menegakkan duduknya, membenarkan bentuk kerah kemejanya ini, _n'_ tentu saja menatap Sehun dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Sayangnya–

–kegiatan _'pemerkosaan'_ –apa masih bisa disebut pemerkosaan jika Kris sendiri terus mendesah keras, bahkan nyaris berteriak, dan meminta lebih pada Sehun tadi?– itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan percakapan tidak bermutu ini, entah kenapa Kris merasa mereka seperti sedang menyindirnya diam-diam, jujur saja, Kris benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan diri kedalam lahar panas saat ini juga.

"Tidak! Sehun pasti diatas!"

Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar seruan Kyungsoo, "Kau berlebihan, Soo-_hyung_."

"Oh Sehun, tanganmu." Kai menatap Sehun yang sedang mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sengit.

"Apa, _hyung_?"

_Well_, sejujurnya bukan hanya Kai yang ingin menampar wajah _'polos'_ Sehun sekarang, Kris juga ngomong-ngomong.

Kai hanya berdecak pelan sebelum menarik Sehun lebih dekat kearahnya.

Dan Kris mendengus dalam hati melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan mudahnya berlaku seolah memang tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua beberapa waktu yang lalu. Oh, sepertinya Kris sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo tentang memperebutkan Sehun–

"Ada apa, Kris-_hyung_?"

Seketika Kris mengutuk Sehun diam-diam, untuk apa juga _member_ termuda itu menegurnya yang err– sedang menatapi Sehun –untuk yang kedua kalinya–? Mau membuat Kris susah dengan tatapan heran _member_ lain, _huh_? "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Fan."

Kris menoleh kearah Suho sekilas, "Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja, Joon, tidak ada keretakan tulang." _Oh, tentu saja tidak ada, yang ada hanya kemungkinan vertigo hole-ku lecet parah gara-gara adik kesayanganmu itu, Joon._

"Keretakan tulang?!" Suho seketika terlihat panik, "Astaga! Aku tidak berpikir sampai sana! Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

Kris –yang sebenarnya ikut panik saat mendengar kata 'rumah sakit' dari Suho, ayolah dokter akan mudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Kris– mencoba menenangkan Suho, "Joon, tulang-tulangku baik-baik saja–"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau–"

"Suho, ayolah, Kris masih bisa berjalan –meskipun pincang begitu– berarti dia tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, Min-_hyung_–"

Dan kalau kau memperhatikan, sebenarnya Kris mulai mengabaikan perdebatan tentang Kris-baik-baik-saja-atau-tidak antara Xiumin dan Suho saat ini. Kris lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya Sehun.

Bagaimana si _maknae albino_ itu dengan santainya merangkul bahu Kai dan Kyungsoo, mengabaikan perang tatapan mematikan antara keduanya –ditambah dengan tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol, _well_, juga Kris.

Diam-diam Kris kembali mendengus, kenapa juga Sehun bisa sesantai itu diantara dua pria yang sedang memperebutkannya? Bagaimana kalau Kris juga iku–

_Oh shit_, jangan katakan Kris benar-benar terkena pesona Sehun dan bernasib sama seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo –walaupun sepertinya memang begitu.

Kris terus melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Sehun –masih dalam mode diam-diam tentu. Entahlah, Kris jadi tidak suka melihat Sehun duduk diapit Kai dan Kyungsoo begitu, _crush after sex, eh?_ Mungkin juga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _sex_–

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar, oh, tatapan mata nakal milik Kris pada Sehun berubah, lebih intens mengamati _prince wannabe _berjiwa _evil_ itu, dan sepertinya otak Kris mulai sedikit bermasalah sekarang, entah kenapa Kris melihat bayangan Sehun tanpa pakaian di dalam pikirannya– dan Kris mulai mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi–

Mata sipit itu yang tadi menatap Kris tajam, bibir tipis itu yang tadi menyeringai dan mengecup seluruh permukaan tubuh Kris, tangan-tangan pucat itu yang tadi menelanjangi, mengikat, menelusuri, dan _'mempersiapkan'_ Kris, dan– _'benda itu'_ –benda yang membuat Kris mendesah keras dan berakhir dengan pantatnya yang sampai saat ini terasa berkedut menyakitkan.

Oke Kris, alihkan pandanganmu dari bayangan _disco stick_ milik Sehun. Sekarang.

Kris berhenti–

Kris Wu!

Oh, astaga, Wu Yifan! Berhentilah melirik selangkangan _maknae_-mu diam-diam begitu!

OH YIFAN!

_BUKK!_

Kris memukul wajahnya dengan bantal sofa kecil –keras, tolong abaikan tatapan aneh _member_ EXO pada Kris, Kris sedang merana saat ini, _Oh, astaga, Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Kai atau Kyungsoo agar Sehun 'menghukum'ku lagi dan berakhir menjadi 'istri' ketiga dari makhluk sialan itu– oh, astaga, Joon, maafkan aku–_

Sehun? Oh, _maknae_ nakal itu sedang menyeringai lebar melihat kefrustasian Kris diseberang sana.

"Fan, ayo ke kumah sakit!"

**~ END ~**


End file.
